cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia d'Abo
Olivia d'Abo (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Into the Fire'' (1987) [Liette]: Mistakenly shot in the stomach by a panicked Susan Anspach when Olivia walks in the door and surprises her. Olivia dies in Lee Montgomery's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Jack) *''Mission: Girl'' (1987) [Rebel Girl]: Shot in the back by Henry Darrow when she tries to stab the dictator in his bedroom. (Thanks to Jack) *''Point of No Return (1993)'' [Angela]: Placed in a tub of acid by Harvey Keitel, after Bridget Fonda has knocked Olivia unconscious by injecting her in the neck with a sedative. *''The Animatrix (2003; animated)'' [Rox]: Slaughtered by the Machines when they attack the base. TV Deaths *''Alias: Double Agent (2003)'' [Emma Wallace]: Killed in a C-4 explosion after a Dopplenganger version of Ethan Hawke strap a bomb to her body and place her off in a public street in Berlin acting on Ron Rifkin's orders. (Thanks to Ariel and Richard) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Great Barrier (2004)'' [Elizabeth Hitchens a.k.a. Nicole Wallace]: Killed (off-screen) during a struggle with Grace Hsu, in one of the versions of this episode. (Two alternate endings were filmed; one in which she survives and the other in which she dies. NBC allowed viewers to vote on which ending to keep; US voters chose to keep her alive, while the same poll in Australia resulted in the character's death. She later appeared in the 2005 episode Grow.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Frame (2008)'' [Elizabeth Hitchens a.k.a. Nicole Wallace]: Heart cut out (off-screen) by John Glover; her heart is shown afterward in a box when Vincent D'Onofrio and Kathryn Erbe discover it in a box. *''Batman: The Brave and The Bold: The Last Patrol (2010; animated)'' [Elasti-Girl]: Sacrifice herself along with her teammates: Negative Man (voiced by David K.Hill), The Chief (voiced by Richard McGonagle), and Robotman (voiced by Henry Rollins) to stop the bomb at Codsville. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Rise of the Old Masters (2014, animated)'' [Luminara Undili]: Dies sometime before the series, as her corpse is used to lure surviving Jedi into a trap. She only appears as a hologram and seen walking into a sarcophagus holding her remains. (d'Abo reprises her role as Luminara as a Jedi Spirit in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019)). *''Stolen from the Suburbs'' (2015; TV Movie) (Stolen From Suburbia) [Milena]: Shot in the back by Sydney Sweeney after was attempted to shoot Cynthia Watros to take Sydney back. *''Inspired to Kill'' (2016; TV Movie) [Charlie]: Found dead in a bathroom when Karissa Lee Staples mourns her death with a lot of blood has shown. On the flashback scene, Karissa stabbed her to death on a stomach after antagonized argue. *''The Madam of Purity Falls'' (2019; TV Movie) [Courtney McQueen]: Shot to death by Sloane Avery while Olivia is attempting to kill Kristanna Loken and Trevor Stines. Noteworthy Connections *Daughter of Mike d'Abo (lead vocalist for Manfred Mann) *Cousin of Maryam d'Abo Gallery oliviadabopurityfalls.png|Olivia d'Abo in The Madam of Purity Falls oliviadabostolenfromthesuburbs.png|Olivia d'Abo in Stolen from the Suburbs oliviadaboinspiredtokill2.png|Olivia d'Abo in Inspired to Kill Category:Actresses Category:1969 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:English actors and actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:Marvel Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Cast Members Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Mortal Kombat TV stars Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Matrix film Category:Ghost scenes